Unexpected Events
by AMJ29
Summary: This is my first posted fic so please be gentle and enjoy if its like i can add more Thank you. Bonnie finds out shes pregant by Damon non the less


I cant take this right now" Damon said sitting on the couch with his hand on his face as she paced back and fourth. " u know this is something that shouldnt have happened" Bonnie spout out feeling anxious as she paced backa nd fourth " u know its a little late and im happy about it he said leaning back on the couch trying to relax even though he was as anxious as her to know the answer. Bonnie stopped and glared at him Damon we arent even together remember ur pinning over my friend or did u forget." she said placing a hand on her hip and rolling her eyes " i refuse to b second choice to anybody and i definetly refuse to be a pity party. she said under her breath he rolled his eyes " what do i keep telling u i dont want her anymore remember i came after u, i want u.' he said getting up and stopping her from driving him crazy as he held her placing a finger on her chin and bringing her face up to meet his their eyes met and he tried to calm her by compelling her " u r ok, u r not anxious anymore baby ur calm and" before he could finish she knocked his hand away " ur trying to fucking to compell me into not being anxious " i might hav- just as he was about to admit " ding" the clock went off they looked at each other and ran for the bathroom of course he beat her when she got there his eyes were shocked and she couldnt read his expression so she took it from him, then she sat down " im pregant." she said in amazement then snapped hitting him " i thought i couldnt get pregant damon, what happened to that huh " o vampires cant have babies" she said mocking him and throwing her hands in the air " he stopped and kissed her taking her breath away and making her stop and moan against his lips " he pulled away " we r gonna have a baby i dont care how it happened, if it was suppose to or not we r gonna hav a baby nobody else but us" he said moving a finger between them he was happy he geniuely was happy which calmed her down he backed up leaning down kissing her stomach looing up at her " this is us." she knodded " yea it is." he kissed her again.

Weeks passed, she was sick as a dog and pissed at him everytime she saw him it was like death to damon all he could do was stay out of her way." At work her friends were questioning why she looked so exhausted all the time cause she was she started skipping lunches and everything cause she was sick and damon started hanging around more keeping an eye on her. Caroline started paying alot more attention to Bonnie cause everytime she was near her she would hear a small beat and she'd look around do u guys hear that?" they'd shrug " no car ur tripping" But one day it was just her and Bonnie in the hall and she heard it again and looked at Bonnie and said " wait" coming close to her she looked like " what the hell?" and car jumped back " OH MY GAWD Bonnie that beats coming from u!, r u pregant?" she said whispering the last part. Bonnie looked away seeing if anybody was around and knodded " yes.' Caroline " Jumped OH MY GAWD REAAALLYY!" overly excited " by who?" and she started naming off people Bonnie just kept shaking her head so car stopped and laughed " hell i've named everybody in town i might as well start naming out of towners cause theres nobody left but stefan she looked Bonnie shook her head and she said dammoonn" hoping she'd shake her head no but she knodded and car yelled "DAMON!" she forgot where she was as Bonnie shushed her " what the fuck, how the fuck" she was shocked Bonnie stepped back " it happened one night we were arguing and one thing lead to another and we've kinda been doing it for the past 6 months car covered her mouth shocked cause she didnt know. Bonnie put a finger to her lips nobody knows just us three now." she knodded " ok" " so whats gonna happen now wait does?" Bonnie knodded " yea he does, hes happy and we r together now" then she thought about it and hit Bonnies arm lightly " y the hell didnt u tell me about this thing yall were doin?" Elena walked up " what thing?" they looked at each other "nothing " as Bonnie sighed feeling like she was saved as car looked at her letting her know theyd talk later. So guys how bout lunch today?" car looked at Bonnie " uh no, but we will later this week."

After work, Bonnie went home and saw damon sprawled out on her couch. She smiled as he got up strolling over looking so delicious that she had to kiss him for some reason his kisses tasted so good as she ravished his lips pushing him into the wall surprising him she backed away stripping off his clothes as he looked at her all she said was " i wantt u now strip" he knodded " yes maam" he backed him into the couch and pounced on him and was about to ravish him more when the door bell rung they both popped up looking at each other " who is that?" they both shrugged " i dont know" Bonnie was about to get up when he pushed her head bcak down leaning back saying " fuck em" the Car said " Bonnie we need to talk " they both sighed he pouted as she offically got up he threw his head back she looked "put ur clothes on " so he grabbed his pants and tee shirt while Bonnie put on clothes and answered the door car smiled " hey lady." she walked in and saw damon on the couch looking extra pissed off " whats wrong with him?" she asked before speaking " said well if u must " Bonnie cut him off " nothing hes just pouty, u know mood swings" she said whispering he looked over hearing her anyway and huffed " im moody alright he said adjusting hisself on the couch" So her and car went upstairs and talked she told her everything which surprised her." So what r u gonna do cause soon u'll b showing" yea and work will b ackward soon." she knodded " so does elena know?" Bonnie shook her head " ok does stefan know?" Bonnie knodded " yea hes the one that told me" she laughed " how did that happen " Bonnie shrugged all he said was he could sense these things and walked out the house" But im gonna tell elena tonight just as Damon walked in dressed " babe im bout to go" walking up to Bonnie kissing her as she stood up then leaning down kissing her stomach" as she held his head " car sighed " seeing them look so happy. he looked at her smirked then back at Bonnie " ill b back soon ok" and she knodded as he left. " ok so that was so cute yall r gonna b a beautiful family ur looks and something of him that baby is gonna b georgeous i just hope the baby doesnt act like him" she chuckled" so did Bonnie.'

So night time came and she went to elena house to tell her and as expected she was ok she was shocked as shit that it was damons but she was ok so she said. " im happy for yall, u didnt u tell me before i didnt even know yall were hooking up." Bonnie looked away " yea nobody knew really except stefan and she was shocked " y didnt he tell me?" cause i made him swear not to tell anybody but u have to know he'd know hell we were there with him sometimes and all over each other he actually told me i was pregant" she said scraching her neck" " he what! she said shocked " how did he know " Bonnie shook her head " i dont know all he said was " i can sense these things and walked out the house " she laughed " yea that sounds like him" But non the less im so excited for yall the baby is gonna b beautiful i just hope he or she acts like u and not damon." she laughed "that's funny Care said the same thing and she yelled "Wait Care knew but not me what the hell Bonnie!" she looked shyly " im sorry i wanted to tell u personally besides u know she a vamp she heard the heart beat, she actually said she heard 3 which made Bonnie stopa nd think now."Elena said 3? u have one shouldnt the baby have one AHH unless ur having twins!" she yelled and jumped up and down oh my gawd were having twins! Bonnie laughed and then sat down now tired "

The doctors app, her and damon went he was calm and kool while she was nervous and anxious" he put his arm around her and calmed her down kissing her head. " ill go find out when we can go back" So he walked up to the window with the lady standing there she actually started flirting with him he crushed her " my wife and i r waiting to see how long its gonna take just then the doc walked out and called their name " Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore he smiled " thank u." as she pouted he reached for Bonnie and they went back. " she was showing now with her being 5 months. she laid on the table tummy showing up clearly on her small frame. Damon rubbed her belly feeling the baby moving. They started the sonogram the doctor said "ok there's ur baby, and that is a girl. they looked Bonnie said " yes my girl then another leg showed up and damon said " uh whats that?" the doctor moved the first baby and another showed up " o ur having twins and this ones a boy" damon smiled " yes, wait twins?" and he stammered the next thing he was on the floor Bonnie looked at him never seeing him do that before he reached for the chair next to him and sat down she laughed.


End file.
